En plein cœur
by Tipitina
Summary: "Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Son corps tout entier souffrait de contenir la force de son agresseur. Il sentait qu'il perdait la bataille. La lame du couteau déchirait lentement sa poitrine." Ou Que ce serait-il passé s'ils étaient arrivés à temps? (Spoilers Film : Le remède Mortel - canon jusqu'à l'affrontement entre Newt et Thomas.)


**En plein cœur**

Fandom : The Maze Runner (Movie!verse)

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Son corps tout entier souffrait de contenir la force de son agresseur. Il sentait qu'il perdait la bataille. La lame du couteau déchirait lentement sa poitrine. Ses yeux fixaient le visage de Newt au dessus de lui. Les traces de souillure le long du menton pâle, les yeux complètement noirs, Newt perdait son humanité pour devenir ce qui hantait les cauchemars de toute personne ayant déjà rencontré un Fondu et survécu. Le coeur de Thomas se brisait un peu plus à chaque millimètre du couteau qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair, à chaque cri enragé qui s'échappait de la gorge de Newt. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Soudain, une détonation l'assourdit et le poids de Newt sur lui s'envola, comme s'il avait été soufflé. Il se redressa brusquement, en réunissant ses dernières forces pour le chercher. Newt convulsait sous les décharges électriques du taser un peu plus loin sur le pavé. Thomas se traîna jusqu'à lui, désemparé, vide de tout instinct, de toute idée.

Quelque part, au loin, il _les_ entendit accourir. Brenda se jeta par terre et administra le serum juste au moment où les secousses s'arrêtaient. Le corps de Newt se détendit d'un coup, comme une poupée désarticulée et Thomas se laissa retomber en arrière. N'arriverait-il donc jamais à sauver ceux qu'il aimait ? Au diable le reste du monde !

Minho lui toucha l'épaule d'une main tremblante ; Gally rechargea son arme et resserra les doigts autour de la crosse par réflexe, prêt à les défendre ; Brenda haletait à ses côtés.

Un sursis. C'est tout ce dont Thomas avait besoin pour rassembler ses esprits. Il déglutit et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main avant d'inspecter les dégâts sur son torse. La blessure était profonde mais pas dangereuse. Le sang coulait lentement le long de son pectoral. Il avait déjà vécu pire. Décision prise, il se releva, se saisit de son revolver et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

— Enchaînez-le, ordonna-t-il, la gorge nouée. S'il a une crise, Gally, tu le zappes. Personne ne touche à Newt. Ne le laissez pas non plus se faire du mal, c'est clair ?

Gally acquiesça de la tête et obéit, passant les menottes aux bras et aux jambes de leur ami.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'enquit Brenda.

— Je vais sauver Newt. Je n'ai pas confiance en Teresa, mais elle n'aurait pas diffusé ce message dans les rues s'il n'y avait pas une part de vérité.

— Elle n'est pas digne de confiance, Thomas. Ce n'est pas la Teresa qu'on a connue dans le Bloc.

— J'en ai conscience, mais elle sait que je ne vais pas me rendre là-haut sans une bonne raison. La promesse d'une carotte ne suffit pas à faire venir le cheval. Elle a le remède, j'en suis sûr et je vais le lui prendre.

Il prit la direction opposée au vaisseau.

— Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul ! protesta Brenda.

— Pourtant c'est bien ce que je vais faire. Qui couvrira mes arrières si vous m'accompagnez ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle n'était clairement pas d'accord. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, mais il avait l'habitude et quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il décide, elle lui ferait confiance. Minho se leva et lui serra l'épaule. Il hocha la tête. Minho le connaissait trop bien.

– On vient juste de se retrouver. Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous faire faux bond, c'est clair ? Fondu ou pas, Newt te botterait le cul.

Thomas se mordit la lèvre une seconde et acquiesça.

— Je compte sur vous.

Et il se mit à courir vers la Tour.

Dans le hall, Ava Paige l'attendait. Il ravala sa surprise. Il aurait parié sur Teresa, sur un piège et un comité d'accueil mené par Janson mais pas sur la responsable de tous les cauchemars : la directrice de WCKD en personne. Elle lui sourit tristement et il resserra sa prise sur son arme.

— Je peux sauver Newt, affirma-t-il.

— Tu peux tous nous sauver, rectifia-t-elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'ascenseur. Thomas obéit à l'invitation, rangeant son arme à l'arrière de son pantalon. À l'encontre de tout bon sens, il lui tourna le dos. Il fallait la jouer fine s'il voulait ressortir de WCKD le plus vite possible.

Il était sur le point de pénétrer dans le sas quand quelqu'un le poussa à l'intérieur et le désarma. Il eut immédiatement un sentiment de déjà-vu, mais contrairement à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt dans la Tour, aucune alarme ne se déclencha. En se retournant, il vit d'abord Ava devant les portes closes de l'ascenseur, l'arme qu'elle venait de lui subtiliser à la main, puis, plus loin, Janson qui les tenait tous les deux en joue. Cela expliquait le revirement de situation.

— 21ème étage, Thomas. Dépêche-toi, cria-t-elle.

— Je vous croyais sur le point d'abandonner, Docteur, sourit Janson, amer.

— Il semblerait que ma foi soit revenue, Janson.

Thomas commençait à peine à monter dans les étages quand les coups de feu retentirent. Il vit les deux corps s'effondrer à travers les vitres. Il était tétanisé. Les deux personnes qui les avaient torturés, terrorisés et traqués depuis le début n'étaient plus. Il était incapable de réagir, comme si toute émotion l'avait quitté. L'ouverture des portes le tira de sa torpeur. Devant lui, se tenait Teresa.

— Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

S°S°S

Les explosions dans la ville illuminaient sporadiquement l'intérieur du laboratoire et les ondes de choc qui se répercutaient dans le sol les faisaient vaciller. Thomas sentit à peine l'aiguille transpercer sa veine. Il ouvrait et fermait le poing d'instinct et observait les moindres faits et gestes de Teresa.

— Tu es vraiment passionnée par tout ça.

Elle ne se retourna pas vers lui. Elle garda l'oeil dans son microscope, la centrifugeuse et le chaos à l'extérieur pour seul bruit de fond.

— C'est là où nous sommes différents toi et moi, finit-elle par répondre. Je veux mettre un terme à toute cette souffrance, je veux guérir le monde, peu importe ce qu'il en coûte. C'est probablement ce qui nous séparera toujours.

Thomas referma le coude autour du bout de coton.

— Ce qui est injuste, c'est que ce soit tombé sur toi. Tu ne le mérites pas, tu ne comprends pas ce que ça implique. Nous avons désespérément besoin de l'enzyme que ton corps produit pour mettre au point le vaccin et toi, tu tournes le dos au monde pour quoi ?

— Si je me souviens bien de nos cours de sciences, ce que tu cherches, c'est un traitement, pas un vaccin. Un vaccin intervient avant l'infection pas après.

— À ce stade, inutile de jouer sur les mots. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ton sang est la clé de ce remède et que pour le moment, c'est tout ce que nous avons.

La centrifugeuse émit un son strident. Teresa sortit le flacon de la machine. Le liquide bleu semblait émettre de la lumière. Tant de sang versé pour ça. Elle installa la fiole dans l'auto-injecteur.

— Tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant, c'est d'un sujet test.

Soudain, une violente explosion fit chanceler le bâtiment. Les rebelles avaient visiblement décidé de faire tomber WICKED au sens propre du terme plutôt qu'au figuré. Thomas se saisit de l'auto-injecteur et le glissa dans sa poche avec le pendentif que Newt lui avait confié. Il prit la main de Teresa et commença à la traîner derrière lui.

— Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant que tout s'effondre !

— Attends !

Elle se dégagea brusquement et courut vers le laboratoire pour prendre une sacoche de documents cachée derrière le bureau. Thomas patienta malgré lui, incapable de l'abandonner. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et ensemble, ils coururent vers les escaliers. Des flammes apparurent soudain devant eux et les firent reculer. Piégés !

— Vers le toit ! Cours ! hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre par dessus le rugissement de l'incendie.

À partir du 33ème étage, chaque respiration devint plus difficile que la précédente. L'air était brûlant et la fumée les aveuglait mais il continua à courir. On comptait sur lui. Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte. Pour Brenda, pour Minho, pour Newt !

Au 35ème étage, il soutint Teresa quand elle trébucha sur le palier.

Au 42ème, elle le tira à travers la porte du toit.

Les flammes leur léchaient les pieds. Les tirs de missiles résonnaient autour d'eux. Thomas arrêta de sursauter assez longtemps pour tirer la fusée éclairante qu'il avait gardée précieusement dans l'une des poches de son treillis. S'il s'était souvenu d'une quelconque foi divine, Thomas se serait mis à prier.

— Personne ne nous verra au milieu de toute cette folie ! s'écria Teresa comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

Il la prit par les épaules et la força à l'écouter.

— Je n'ai jamais été seul ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer !

Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine en entendant le vrombissement des rotors du Berg. Les phares se braquèrent sur eux et il ne put retenir ni ses cris, ni son sourire. Il hurla de toutes ses forces aussi bien pour les alerter, que de joie pure et simple. La porte arrière s'ouvrit et il distingua Vince, Minho, Brenda et Gally en première ligne, harnachés au vaisseau, les mains tendues en avant. Il se tourna vers Teresa.

— C'est ça qui fera aussi toute la différence entre nous.

Et il se mit à courir.

S°S°S

Au camp de base, tout était trop calme. Thomas avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient malgré l'absence d'explosions et de cris. Son corps tremblait encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et il sentait les battements de son coeur pulser autour de la plaie sur sa poitrine.

Les enfants furent les premiers à descendre du vaisseau. Ils furent accueillis par Aris et tous les autres Immunisés qui peuplaient leur petit bout de côte. Thomas n'avait jamais vécu de telles retrouvailles. Ils n'en avaient jamais eu le temps, pas même en libérant les prisonniers du train.

Mais tout ça était bien fini. WCKD était tombé. Ils étaient libres !

Pendant que Jorge serrait Brenda contre lui, Vince vint le prendre dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux avec affection. Thomas ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ses parents mais il aimait penser que ces petits gestes et le sourire fier et heureux de Vince lorsqu'il s'écarta auraient pu ressembler à ceux d'un père.

Minho l'étreignit à son tour, les lèvres contre son oreille, murmurant des paroles que Thomas n'entendait pas vraiment. Il serra les poings fort sur le t-shirt aux couleurs de WCKD et ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter de l'avoir enfin retrouvé, sain et sauf.

Tout à coup, Gally l'interpella. Dans le vaisseau, la détonation d'un fusil retentit. Thomas bondit à l'intérieur. Ses compagnons étaient attroupés dans le fond. Le bruit sourd du corps de Newt sur le sol le ramena à la réalité. Il saisitl'auto-injecteur et inocula le nouveau remède de Teresa à son ami.

— Fry ! Réunis tout ce que tu peux trouver qui pourrait nous aider à le contenir et ramène ça dans le bloc à l'ouest. Brenda, emmène Teresa et rapportez ce que vous pouvez de l'infirmerie. Minho, aide-moi à le transporter. Vince…

La gorge serrée, Thomas s'interrompit.

L'homme acquiesça et donna ses ordres. La descente du Berg se ferait à l'abri des regards.

S°S°S

L'abri ouest n'était ni une remise, ni une cellule, juste quatre murs de béton usé que Thomas s'était approprié pour s'isoler. Il n'y avait qu'une paillasse sur un banc de ciment et une couverture. La maigre réserve d'eau ne servait que pour se rafraîchir rapidement. Une caisse de bois gardait les quelques trésors auxquels il avait réussi à s'accrocher entre le Bloc, la Terre Brulée et le reste de son périple : quelques livres bien amochés, des vêtements et un couteau qui l'avait miraculeusement suivi depuis le Labyrinthe.

Newt semblait peser une tonne. Ils traînèrent péniblement le corps inconscient jusqu'au point de rendez-vous puis le déposèrent sur le lit de fortune. Teresa et Brenda accoururent, accompagnées de Fry avec le matériel et ils se mirent au travail. Il fallait qu'ils profitent d'être encore debout. Il était hors de question qu'ils abandonnent maintenant. Ils auraient le temps de s'effondrer après.

S°S°S

Autour du feu de camp, il y avait toutes les humeurs. Les stressés cherchaient la moindre ombre louche au loin. Les plus jeunes chantaient, dansaient, riaient avec une insouciance que Thomas ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vécu un jour. Les vétérans buvaient tranquillement, surveillant avec indulgence tous leurs protégés, leur arme toujours à portée.

Gally racontait une histoire du Bloc à des adolescents passionnés, Fry secouait la tête et intervenait à certains moments pour essayer de rectifier la réalité, sans grand succès, Minho écoutait avec un léger sourire en coin.

Est-ce que leurs soirées seraient toutes aussi animées une fois de l'autre côté de l'océan ?

Il était assis sur le toit d'une hutte un peu en retrait, toujours à l'affût. Brenda avait accepté de prendre le premier quart ce soir-là, le temps de le laisser manger un morceau. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment sauter un repas. Il avait besoin de ses forces.

Il glissa la main autour de son cou et joua avec le pendentif de Newt.

Jusque là, il s'était contenté de le serrer dans sa paume, comme un porte-bonheur, pour se rassurer, s'accrocher à autre chose que le dernier regard de Newt dément et enragé, qu'à ses dernières paroles qui le hantaient tous les soirs.

Pour la première fois, il inspecta le bijou de plus près.

Il distingua avec surprise les légères démarcations vers le haut du cylindre et comprit que ce n'était pas juste une babiole que Newt avait ramassée sur leur route.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il réussit à l'ouvrir. Le tube était assez bien scellé pour protéger son contenu. Thomas fronça les sourcils en extirpant le gros bout de papier qui y était caché. Deux pages froissées se déployèrent entre ses doigts.

« Cher Thomas,…»

Thomas plaqua la main contre sa bouche pour ne pas alerter ses amis. Les larmes montaient à ses yeux au fur et à mesure que sa lecture continuait. Quelques-unes menacèrent de tomber sur ces mots et il les essuya rageusement. Il n'était pas question qu'elles viennent abîmer ce qui était peut-être la dernière chose qu'il allait lui rester : deux bouts de papier chiffonné, une encre sombre qui venait d'on ne savait où et une jolie écriture.

Il finit son assiette en vitesse. Il fallait qu'il le voie. Il salua Vince, échangea une accolade avec Minho et ne commença à courir qu'une fois hors de leur champ de vision. Brenda sursauta et fronça les sourcils.

— Déjà ? Ça fait à peine dix minutes! Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces !

— J'ai mangé ! Je te jure ! S'il te plaît, Brenda, va profiter des autres.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et disparut. Il soupira de soulagement et entra dans l'abri.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que Newt était enchaîné. Il ne s'était plus réveillé depuis l'injection du sérum que Teresa avait synthétisé dans la Tour. Des jours qu'ils ne savaient pas si oui ou non, il avait réussi à sauver Newt.

Thomas n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui était mieux : conscient et enragé ou comateux et immobile. Newt avait toujours été le plus calme d'entre eux, d'une loyauté sans faille accompagnée d'une bonne dose de sarcasme. Il observait, attendait, s'énervait peu.

 _Ne me mens pas ! Pas à MOI !_

Il tressaillit, comme s'il pouvait encore sentir les doigts agrippés à son col.

 _Je t'en prie, Tommy. Tue-moi !_

À sa gorge.

 _Tommy !_

Il rangea soigneusement la lettre dans son étui, le referma aussi fort que possible et le repassa autour de son cou.

S°S°S

Au matin du sixième jour, Vince vint le sortir de l'abri, Minho sur les talons pour prendre le relais au chevet de leur ami. Thomas se dirigea vers la côte, sous bonne escorte, pour ne pas qu'il fasse demi-tour en chemin. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et prit son élan. Tout habillé, Thomas se jeta dans l'océan. Les plus jeunes explosèrent de rire en le voyant sauter du ponton. Vince secoua la tête avec indulgence et lui jeta un bout de savon.

L'eau était froide et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Il les frotta vigoureusement avec le bloc de savon et se laissa retomber sous l'eau pour se rincer. Petit à petit, il retira pantalon et t-shirt pour les faire sécher au soleil sur les rochers. Il s'y hissa à son tour et s'allongea pour faire de même. La nouvelle série de points de sutures sur son torse le gênait. Aucun risque d'infection, avait dit Teresa en l'auscultant. Brenda s'était occupé des points de suture. De toute évidence, quelqu'un avait fini par la mettre au parfum de tous les griefs des Blocards envers la laborantine.

— Tu ne peux pas rester là-dedans éternellement.

Tiré de sa réflexion, il ouvrit les yeux et prit la serviette tendue par Vince. Il se redressa pour se frotter les cheveux et laissa tomber la serviette sur ses genoux.

— Newt a besoin de moi.

— Nous avons tous besoin de toi.

Thomas lui fit savoir ce qu'il en pensait d'un coup d'oeil. Vince leva brusquement les bras au ciel et se retourna en soupirant. Ce n'était pas qu'il fuyait ses responsabilités. Loin de là. Sa priorité était Newt. Ils étaient assez nombreux, assez forts pour se soutenir les uns les autres. Pourquoi leur population aurait-elle plus besoin de Thomas que de Vince, Fry, Aris, Sonya ou les autres ?

— Tu es plus têtu qu'une mûle.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, ricana Thomas.

Vince lui jeta un regard qui en disait long.

— Je pense que c'est surtout pour ça qu'il te supporte, rit Minho. Et bon sang ce que tu peux être pénible quand tu t'y mets.

Thomas se tendit brusquement. Si Minho était là…

–Du calme, Gally est avec lui.

Minho avait dormi tout contre lui les premiers soirs, assis et avachi contre le mur, au plus près de leur ami. Ils avaient tous leurs cauchemars et Thomas se rappelait les premiers mots de Minho dans la Tour. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait subi là-bas, mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le deviner. Encore moins quand il sentait les doigts de Minho lui serrer la main dans son sommeil.

Les journées passaient lentement. Thomas lisait à voix haute, Minho chantonnait doucement, Fry racontait les derniers ragots, Brenda sculptait. Newt ne se réveillait pas. Petit à petit, après plusieurs soins et nettoyages, les résidus noirs du miasme avaient disparu de son menton, les veines bleues commençaient enfin à s'estomper et la sclère de l'oeil, à tendre vers le blanc plutôt que le noir bleuté de l'infection.

Vince interrompit sa rêverie.

— Nous devons partir, Thomas. Le bateau est prêt. Nous ne pouvons pas rester là éternellement. Les Fondus vont finir par nous retrouver et nous ne pourrons pas nous défendre. Ce n'est même pas la pire menace qui plane au dessus de nos têtes.

Thomas frissonna sous la bise, Minho lui tendit des vêtements secs. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête, se leva et soupira.

— Je comprends. Je vais aller voir Brenda et Teresa pour savoir ce que nous pouvons faire pour Newt. S'il n'est pas transportable, je resterai. Nous trouverons un moyen de vous rejoindre plus tard.

— Va t'habiller avant ça. On prendra une décision quand tu auras la réponse, pas avant. Pour l'instant, on s'occupe du reste, déclara Minho en lui serrant l'épaule.

Thomas obéit.

Il retrouva Teresa sur la rive. Brenda balançait les pieds du haut de son rocher, assignée à la surveillance de leur invitée. Cette dernière prenait des notes dans un carnet, lançant une question ou deux à Brenda par moment.

— Hé, lança-t-il.

Elles lui sourirent, l'une plus ouvertement que l'autre et il descendit les rejoindre. Brenda se leva et profita de sa présence pour s'éclipser. Jouer le garde chiourme n'avait rien de vraiment passionnant. De toute façon, Teresa ne s'enfuirait pas, pas avec ses deux précieux rats de laboratoire au même endroit.

— L'état de santé de Brenda est tout simplement fascinant. Sa rémission est sans appel. J'ai encore fait une prise de sang dernièrement et il n'y a plus aucun signe de la maladie. Elle a même créé ses propres anticorps, s'enthousiasma Teresa.

Thomas ne commenta pas. Il était tout simplement heureux que Brenda aille bien. Les détails scientifiques ne l'intéressaient pas. Seul le résultat comptait. Elle jeta un oeil vers lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se lire sur son visage mais son enthousiasme disparut d'un coup et elle ferma rageusement son carnet.

— Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, parle, répliqua-t-elle, un brin excédé.

— Nous allons quitter la plage.

Teresa détourna le regard.

— Es-tu venu me demander de venir avec vous ou m'annoncer que je n'étais pas invitée à bord ?

Thomas esquissa un léger sourire.

— Je ne suis ni Newt, ni Gally. Je ne suis pas le chef de ce Bloc et je ne suis pas là pour que nous continuions les mêmes querelles. C'est fait, point. Tu veux venir, tu es la bienvenue ! La question ne se pose même pas. Nous ne sommes pas les monstres de cette histoire.

Elle ricana avec dédain.

— C'est étrange comme personne ne veut reconnaître ses torts.

— C'est vrai, la nature humaine, sûrement.

Il marqua une pause, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

— Je ne serai jamais du coté de WCKD, tu ne seras jamais vraiment du nôtre. C'est un fait. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de travailler ensemble. Tu nous as trahis, plusieurs fois. Mais tu nous as aussi aidés. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas le chef. Si tu viens, il y aura des mesures qui seront prises te concernant, semblables à celles-ci, j'imagine. Nous devons protéger ce qu'il nous reste.

Elle se détendit.

— Je comprends. Je ne pourrai pourtant jamais abandonner l'espoir de sauver le monde un jour, de découvrir un remède, de retrouver ce que nous avons perdu.

— Et malgré le fait que tu sois prête à tout pour y arriver, ça fait peut-être de toi une meilleure personne que moi, sourit tristement Thomas.

Il soupira.

— Je suis fatigué de me battre, Teresa. Je veux juste vivre libre avec ma famille. J'ai fini par accepter que je ne pourrai pas aider tout le monde. J'ai sauvé mon petit bout de monde, je ferai tout pour le protéger. Je ne suis pas prêt à le mettre en péril pour une cause perdue.

Il se tut. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Le reste était entre les mains de Teresa.

— Je reste, déclara-t-elle fermement.

Thomas acquiesça. Il s'en doutait.

— Sais-tu où aller ?

— J'ai passé quelques mois à me constituer un laboratoire dans les environs de la Dernière Ville. Je ne voulais pas croire à notre échec, mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise de toi et des Blocards, c'est de toujours avoir un plan B. Il est bien protégé. Je pourrai y continuer mes recherches.

— Très bien. Nous te donnerons de quoi y retourner. Et pour te remercier de ton aide, je suis prêt à te donner assez de mon sang pour te permettre d'avancer dans ton travail.

Teresa se tourna vers lui sous le coup de la surprise.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas mourir pour ta cause, que j'y suis totalement insensible. Sois honnête avec moi. Est-ce que Newt va s'en sortir ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Peut-être parce qu'elle était trop étonnée. Thomas n'aurait pas su dire. Il avait perdu la faculté de comprendre Teresa depuis longtemps.

— Oui.

Le soulagement fut si brusque qu'il en eut les jambes coupées. Thomas s'affaissa sur lui-même, la tête perdue entre ses genoux, les yeux fermés.

— L'état de Newt s'améliore doucement, le rassura-t-elle. Je suis confiante sur sa rémission. La dose a fait reculer l'infection. À première vue, il est sorti de la phase de démence et de détérioration physique sans trop de séquelles.

Teresa posa la main sur son dos.

— Pour consolider le traitement, je préconiserais une deuxième injection. Brenda n'était pas à un stade si avancé, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a eu besoin que d'une seule injection. Si tu veux bien me laisser refaire une prise de sang, je peux préparer la nouvelle dose dès aujourd'hui avec le matériel de l'infirmerie, précisa-t-elle.

— Merci, murmura-t-il

Elle le serra dans ses bras et il réapprit à respirer.

S°S°S

Thomas ne se rappelait quasiment pas de la traversée. Sévèrement anémié par les prélèvements, le contre-coup de la bataille et de toutes ses émotions, il avait passé une grande partie du voyage sous sédation. Il se souvenait des adieux à Teresa, sans larmes mais avec respect. Il se souvenait d'avoir accompagné Newt, soutenu par Minho et Fry jusqu'à l'infirmerie du bateau, des flammes au loin sur la rive, où Jorge et Vince avaient allumé le brasier qui devait effacer toutes traces de leur présence et de leur départ. Il se souvenait d'avoir été attaché au lit de l'infirmerie à son tour et puis plus rien.

Il avait ouvert les yeux sur un plafond de planches de bois sec. L'air sentait bon l'océan. Le vent était doux, le rideau de tissu clair flottait au gré de la brise. Il s'assit sur son lit, tout son corps engourdi par le manque d'activité, la tête comme dans du coton et la bouche sèche.

Il tourna la tête pour inspecter ses quartiers. À ses cotés, sur l'autre lit, Newt ouvrait les yeux.

Son teint était pâle, mais ses cheveux ébouriffés ne lui collaient plus au front. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la maladie, pas même de cernes sous les yeux entrouverts, à peine réveillés.

Newt lui sourit. Thomas sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et il retint sa respiration.

— Tommy…

La voix était rauque, inutilisée depuis trop longtemps. Thomas sentait son corps trembloter. Ses yeux le piquaient mais il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de son ami. Il descendit de son lit et dans sa précipitation,manqua tomber la tête la première contre la table de chevet, tant ses jambes étaient faibles. Quand il fit enfin disparaître la distance qui les séparait, il s'agenouilla au pied du second lit.

Il passa la main sur la joue de Newt, où des mèches blondes venaient effleurer ses doigts. Newt était couché sur le coté et peinait à se retourner.

— Hé Newt, sourit-il. Ne bouge pas !

— Pas besoin… de me le dire deux fois. Aïe !

Il laissa échapper un rire. Newt avait visiblement du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Son corps tout entier semblait endolori. Malgré ça, il râlait, comme s'il savait que Thomas avait besoin de ce semblant de normalité pour être rassuré. Et comme d'habitude, il avait raison.

— Je vais aller chercher Minho et les autres. Je reviens tout de suite.

— T'as intérêt, déclara Newt en refermant les yeux.

Thomas se releva et sortit au pas de course. Il s'arrêta à la sortie du bungalow, ébloui par le soleil et son reflet sur les vagues. Plus loin, les habitations en construction peuplaient le haut de la plage. Il se mit à courir vers le premier groupe de personnes qu'il voyait.

–Thomas !

Minho vint à sa rencontre, un grand sourire sur le visage, et le serra dans ses bras.

— Tu nous as fait peur ! Franchement, on n'a pas idée de se mettre dans des états pareils pour éviter de bosser sur le bateau.

Thomas s'écarta, sa joie à peine contenue, et l'agrippa par les épaules.

— Newt est réveillé !

Le visage de Minho s'illumina. Il le prit par la main et Thomas fut de nouveau entraîné vers la cabane. Ils entrèrent en trombe (ils n'avaient jamais été très discrets de toute façon). À en juger par son visage détendu et sa respiration, Newt s'était rendormi. Minho soupira et s'assit sur l'autre lit, le visage entre les mains. Thomas se rapprocha de leur ami inconscient.

– Ça fait des jours qu'on attend que l'un d'entre vous daigne nous faire l'honneur de sa présence et forcément, c'est quand on décide d'aller boire un coup que vous vous réveillez. L'un pour l'autre qui plus est. Bande d'égoïstes, lança Minho en secouant la tête.

Thomas attendit que Minho le regarde pour lui offrir un sourire désolé et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés. Minho lui prit la main et soupira. Ils observèrent leur ami en silence pendant un moment, accrochés l'un à l'autre.

— Un peu plus de deux ans avant ton arrivée au Bloc, Newt s'est jeté du haut d'un des murs du Labyrinthe.

Thomas hoqueta de surprise.

— Nous n'étions pas nombreux à l'époque, même pas une douzaine. Alby, Newt et moi, nous avons été les premiers dans le Bloc. Gally est arrivé un peu après.

Il lui décrivit alors leurs premiers mois dans le Bloc. Alby, le premier Blocard, avait été le meneur qui avait établi leurs règles. Tous s'étaient reposés sur le plus ancien d'entre eux pour les guider, pour leur trouver un but. Thomas apprit avec surprise que Newt avait été l'un des premiers Coureurs. Avec la mémoire photographique de Minho et la ténacité de Newt, ils avaient découvert le Labyrinthe, l'avaient compris, puis avaient cherché à en sortir. Jusqu'à la chute.

— Quand je l'ai trouvé, au détour d'une section, il était pendu dans le lierre, la tête en bas. Il était inerte, et gémissait de douleur. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Et puis il l'avait libéré à coups de machette pendant que Newt se retenait de crier en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il lui raconta comment il l'avait traîné jusqu'à leur petit infirmerie de fortune où Medjack avait vomi trois fois avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour soigner la jambe brisée en trois morceaux.

— On n'a rien dit sur ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il ne m'a pas expliqué ce qui l'a amené là-haut. On n'a jamais eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

— Il n'est plus retourné dans le Labyrinthe après ?

— Pas avant que tu nous y traînes, sourit Minho. Ce n'était pas sa place. Il était fait pour mener, pour guider. Alby l'a pris sous son aile et il s'est épanoui.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

— À mon avis, c'est la raison pour laquelle il a traîné pour te nommer Coureur, malgré toutes tes conneries. Il savait ce que c'était, ce que ça impliquait. Je pense qu'au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas te perdre comme tous les autres.

— Ma nomination n'a pas arrangé les choses, niveau pertes.

Minho tapa doucement son épaule de la sienne avec un sourire.

— Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir tout fait pour nous garder en vie. Pour que ni lui, ni moi, n'ayons eu à voir l'autre mourir.

Minho s'essuya rageusement les yeux avant de se détourner. Thomas ne dit mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence fut brusquement brisé par les grognements de son estomac. Minho sursauta et éclata de rire.

Thomas s'esclaffa à son tour et se laissa aller en arrière sous le coup de son fou-rire.

— Y en a qui dorment ici, bande de cons, grommela Newt sur l'autre couchette.

Ils ne se calmèrent pas pour autant. Newt se joignit à leur éclats de rire et si quelques larmes de joie firent leur apparition, personne ne le fit remarquer. Newt se redressa péniblement. Chaque expiration était accompagnée d'un petit sifflement. Il leur fit de la place sur le lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Thomas et Minho tombèrent chacun d'un coté et l'enlacèrent. Il s'accrocha à eux tout aussi désespérément.

Thomas ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Quelques minutes ? Des heures entières ? Aucune idée ! Rien n'existait en dehors de leur petit cercle. Ils avaient fini par bouger pour laisser respirer le patient convalescent, tous trois adossés à la cabane.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? finit par demander Newt une fois calmé, entouré qu'il était.

Thomas passa la main dans les cheveux blonds et Minho resserra la sienne autour de celle de Newt.

— WICKED est tombé. Tu es sauvé et maintenant, on construit cette baraque sur la plage dont on a toujours rêvé, quand on était dans le Bloc, répondit Minho.

— On ne savait pas ce que c'était une plage à l'époque, imbécile, le taquina Newt.

Ils se turent une seconde.

— Merci de m'avoir sauvé, murmura Newt.

Il se blottit davantage contre le flanc de Thomas et ce dernier referma le bras autour de ses épaules.

— Merci d'être venu me chercher, chuchota Minho en se collant à eux.

Thomas déglutit péniblement et ferma les yeux.

— Merci d'avoir survécu.

S°S°S

Brenda les avait trouvés là quelques temps plus tard, blottis les uns contre les autres. Elle s'était frotté la bouche, comme si elle voulait se retenir d'émettre un son. Thomas ouvrit un oeil, seul de la pile à être éveillé, toujours à l'affût, et attendit. Elle finit par prendre une grande inspiration et lui sourit.

— Je vais prévenir Fry. Ne t'étonne pas s'il vous rejoint dans quelques minutes.

Thomas hocha la tête en silence.

— Nous allons préparer de quoi l'accueillir et le remplumer un peu. Il fait encore plus brindille que d'habitude.

— Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la brindille, marmonna Newt.

— Qu'elle va manger mon ragoût et qu'elle va l'aimer.

— Tout à fait.

Newt lui sourit en coin en se lovant contre l'épaule de Thomas qui leva les yeux au ciel et la laissa repartir. Fry accourut quelque peu après et s'asseya au pied de la couchette, en agrippant la cheville de Newt.

— Imbécile, murmura leur ami.

Minho ne protesta même pas dans son sommeil quand Newt extirpa une main de sa veste pour la passer dans les cheveux de Frypan. Thomas referma les yeux.

Ce soir-là, la fête prit une autre dimension. Thomas aida Newt à marcher jusqu'au feu de joie au centre de la place. Tout le camp acclama leur arrivée au son des rires, des cris et des tambours. Newt en sursauta sur ses jambes flageolantes, un bras autour des épaules de Thomas. Thomas secoua la tête et les installa sur des coussins près du feu. Le blond rit contre son épaule.

— Ça me rappelle le soir de ton arrivée au Bloc.

— Sauf que ce soir, c'est toi l'invité d'honneur et Gally ne va pas nous fournir en eau-de-vie jusqu'à ce qu'on s'écroule.

— Quel genre d'hôte vous êtes, franchement ! railla Newt.

— Sois reconnaissant que Fry ait remis la main au fourneau. Tu vas pouvoir de nouveau apprécier la finesse de son ragoût.

— Ça valait le coup de se réveiller alors, dit-il avec un petit soupir de bonheur.

Thomas acquiesça de la tête et accepta la tasse de thé chaud que lui tendait Aris. Après s'être ravitaillé, Minho s'assit avec eux et commença à leur expliquer la vie au Refuge.

Comme dans le Bloc, chacun avait une fonction bien définie. Ils n'étaient qu'au début de leur aventure sur cette île mais tout le monde savait que la prospérité de leur communauté dépendrait sur leur solidarité. Comme toujours.

La différence majeure : Il ne s'agissait plus de survivre, d'attendre un mois pour que les provisions sortent de la Boîte, de piller les ruines pour trouver des vêtements ou de l'eau, de se reconstruire sur la route d'une base à une autre. Il s'agissait simplement de vivre ensemble.

« Tu ne lèveras pas la main sur l'un des tiens. » Cette loi, personne n'avait eu besoin de la rappeler. Elle les avait suivis depuis le Bloc jusqu'ici et ils doutaient qu'un jour quelqu'un ne la brise. Gally les rejoignit et se racla la gorge. Thomas le salua en levant sa tasse. Il se détendit et prit le relais dans la discussion.

L'île avait un climat riche et clément. Balayée par des vents doux sur les côtes, elle jouissait de beaucoup de soleil et d'assez d'humidité dans la nuit pour que la vie soit douce. Les dortoirs étaient ouverts comme dans le Bloc. Personne ne supportait encore d'être enfermé entre quatre murs après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, encore moins les petits derniers.

Ils avaient quitté le continent avec beaucoup de provisions, de quoi commencer à cultiver leur nourriture mais aussi un peu de bétail et assez de matériaux pour construire le campement. Bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient prévu avant que Newt, Fry et Thomas ne décident de les abandonner pour partir à la recherche de Minho.

Quand ils étaient revenus avec Gally et un Berg rempli de gosses, cela n'avait pas découragé Vince et son réseau. Au contraire, ils s'étaient démenés pour s'adapter.

Fry vint faire la distribution de leur repas avec Brenda et progressivement, leur petit cercle s'agrandit autour de Thomas et Newt. Ce dernier les écoutait attentivement, mangeant très lentement, la main droite tressaillant par moment sans raison. Thomas appréciait d'avoir quelque chose de consistent dans le ventre et surveillait l'appétit de Newt qui semblait avoir un peu de mal à avaler.

Fry expliqua l'organisation des vivres qu'il supervisait avec Harriet. Leur tireuse d'élite était aussi douée avec un couteau de cuisine qu'avec une arme à feu. Quelques uns de leurs compagnons les aidaient avec le bétail et la vaisselle. Sonya était d'ailleurs très heureuse de voir que les animaux se plaisaient dans leur nouvel environnement et avait déjà décidé ce qu'elle allait faire avec les premières tontes des moutons.

Aris leur détaillait, peut-être avec trop de passion, tout ce qu'il développait avec Jorge pour améliorer leur confort. La mécanique, c'était leur domaine. Ils s'appropriaient petit à petit tout ce qui n'était pas vital au fonctionnement du bateau pour créer des groupes électrogènes, des radios et même des radars de proximités.

Thomas se sentait un peu perdu. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point ils avaient avancé pendant leur convalescence. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que tous leurs plans, tous leurs espoirs puissent se réaliser aussi facilement.

— Il y a encore du travail mais ça commence à prendre forme, dit Vince qui les rejoignit en souriant.

— On peut aller se recoucher alors. J'ai l'impression que vous gérez très bien sans nous, lança Thomas.

— Pas de glandeurs dans le Bloc, hein Newt ? On vous trouvera bien un truc pour vous, répondit Gally.

— J'aurais pas dit mieux.

Newt leva son verre d'eau et trinqua. Thomas sourit en le voyant reprendre vie sous leurs yeux. Vince lui serra l'épaule et le regarda avec affection et fierté. Tout irait bien.

S°S°S

Thomas s'était réveillé le lendemain, revigoré et plein d'énergie. Beaucoup de repos, un repas consistant et enfin, un peu de bonheur avait suffi à le retaper. Ils avaient passé la nuit dans la cabane parce que rien n'avait été préparé pour eux dans le dortoir principal.

Ce n'était pas plus mal. Newt était encore exténué à son réveil, prêt à sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil.

— J'ai l'impression que mon corps a vécu tendu à l'extrême pendant des semaines et que maintenant, il a épuisé ses forces. Hier soir, j'avais même du mal à tenir ma cuillère, avoua-t-il avec un brin de colère.

— Tu as survécu à la Braise, Newt. Ce n'est pas rien.

— Brenda…

— Newt, son état n'était pas si avancé.

Thomas s'assit à coté de lui.

— Elle n'a pas non plus reçu deux décharges électriques des fusils de WCKD. Ça n'a surement pas aidé. Je suis désolé.

Newt secoua la tête.

— Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait pour nous protéger, les autres et moi. Je ne vous en voudrai jamais pour ça. Par contre, le fait que je sois aussi faible qu'un chevreau, ça, vous allez en entendre parler.

— Allez lève-toi, ça suffit ! Il est temps de se remettre au boulot.

Newt soupira et se hissa hors de la couchette. Thomas lui tendit la canne que Brenda avait peaufinée la veille au coin du feu.

— Il est temps de trouver notre place.

S°S°S

Cela prit quelques jours mais, petit à petit, Newt reprit du poil de la bête. Plus d'une fois, Thomas l'avait trouvé endormi au soleil quelque part dans le campement. La première fois, Minho était venu le chercher pendant qu'il coupait du bois. Newt s'était assoupi sur un rocher surplombant la plage où Brenda et sa clique de jeunes rescapés préparaient probablement encore un mauvais coup.

Les plus jeunes avaient toujours un peu de mal à approcher Newt même après qu'il avait réintégré la vie du camp. Leur première rencontre avec l'ancien chef des Blocards avait laissé son empreinte dans leur conscience. Certains n'avaient jamais vu un Fondu avant de partager un vaisseau avec l'un d'entre eux. Heureusement, ses remarques sarcastiques et son coté espiègle commençaient à les amadouer.

Une semaine plus tard, Newt avait disparu de leur champ de vision plus de quelques minutes. Dans la panique générale, Gally les avait stoppés d'un rire moqueur. « Avant que la Tâche n'arrive, où étions-nous sûrs de trouver Newt à tous les coups ? Des fois, vous me faites de la peine » avait-il lancé en pointant les hauteurs du camp. En effet, Minho, Fry et Thomas l'avaient retrouvé dans le jardin, les genoux au sol et les ongles plein de terre. Newt avait relevé la tête avec un sourire heureux. Ce jour-là, il avait été nommé Cultivateur. Vince avait été aux anges de pouvoir partager cette tâche avec quelqu'un de visiblement expérimenté et avait vite pris les conseils de leur ami.

De là était née la Serre.

De son côté, Thomas n'avait jamais éprouvé ni fierté, ni plaisir à la culture de la Terre. Les trois jours dans le Bloc avaient suffi à le convaincre. À contre-coeur, il avait dû s'éloigner de Newt pour trouver péniblement sa voie.

Son besoin constant de se démener l'excédait au plus haut point. Ils étaient sains et saufs. Tout ce à quoi il tenait était enfin en sécurité, avec lui. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc pas à se calmer ? Était-il à ce point accro à l'adrénaline, à la violence et la fuite ? Sur les conseils de Minho, il était devenu Chasseur. Sans grande connaissance des environs, la majorité de ses journées était consacrée, pour l'instant, à la pêche et à aider ailleurs au campement, que ce soit pour couper du bois, monter une tente ou défricher.

Pour l'instant, il ne s'éloignait jamais trop des champs. Il repensait sans arrêt à ce qui ce serait passé si Minho et les autres étaient arrivés quelques secondes plus tard. Les dernières paroles de Newt ce soir-là dans la Cité hantaient trop souvent ses nuits, comme les images de Newt prêt à se faire sauter la cervelle. La détonation résonnait encore dans sa tête même après qu'il avait rouvert les yeux et ça lui donnait envie de hurler. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il aurait réussi à le faire, à tuer Newt, même pour mettre fin à sa souffrance, malgré les supplications de son ami. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se l'imaginait, la bile remontait dans sa bouche et la nausée le saisissait plus violemment.

Newt avait toujours été là. Alby avait eu tout un Bloc à gérer et Chuck n'avait été qu'un enfant. Newt, lui, avait pris le temps, même pendant son travail, de l'écouter, de lui parler, de le rassurer à sa manière, de l'accepter. Il avait su voir au delà de la Tâche et lui avait fait confiance. Il l'avait suivi au bout du monde, à travers tous les plans foireux, tous les obstacles, toutes les douleurs et les petites victoires.

Il était inconcevable pour Thomas que Newt ne soit pas à ses cotés. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il s'inquiétait aujourd'hui. Il savait que le Refuge était sa famille et qu'il aurait toujours sa place parmi eux. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait.

Ils dînaient tous ensemble autour du feu. Parfois, quand il n'arrivait vraiment pas à déstresser, Thomas allait faire quelques pas sur la plage. Si Vince lui demandait pourquoi il patrouillait, il prétextait un besoin de solitude.

Ce soir-là, en revenant de la plage, il vit Minho, Newt et Fry discuter sérieusement autour du feu. Minho dévisageait Newt et Fry levait les yeux au ciel. Newt fixait les flammes intensément. La gorge de Thomas se serra et une boule se forma dans son ventre. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-on rien ?! Newt faisait-il une rechute ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, personne ne lui aurait caché ça. Mais alors quoi ?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Newt leva soudain les yeux et même si son visage resta fermé, le sourire qu'il lui lança était sincère. Thomas ravala son angoisse, leur fit signe et regagna sa place dans leur petit cercle.

S°S°S

Depuis que Newt avait assez de forces pour se passer de la canne ou de toute aide externe, ils avaient tous deux regagné le dortoir principal. Minho leur avait fait de la place dans les hamacs à coté du sien. Plus d'une nuit, Thomas s'était réveillé en sentant une main agripper la sienne dans son sommeil, quand ce n'était pas lui qui la tendait.

Il se réveilla aux aurores sans aucune explication. Aucun cauchemar ne l'avait pourtant fait sursauter, aucune sueur froide ne l'avait fait frissonner. En voyant que le hamac de Newt était vide, il manqua cependant de tomber du sien.

Dehors, l'arrivée du soleil se devinait à l'horizon et la lumière de l'aube lui permit de distinguer la silhouette sur la plage en contre bas. Il se glissa hors du dortoir sans un bruit, une couverture à la main, ses pieds nus dans le sable frais. Il descendit s'asseoir à coté de Newt, laissa les vagues lui lécher aussi les pieds, et ensemble, ils regardèrent le soleil se lever en silence.

— Je pensais pas qu'un jour je trouverais mieux que les derniers rayons de soleil sur les murs du Bloc.

— On a pas vraiment pris le temps d'admirer le paysage sur le chemin. Même cette foutue ville aurait pu paraître belle si on avait eu le temps de s'y arrêter.

Newt sourit un peu tristement.

— Newt…, commença-t-il.

— Minho m'a raconté, ce qui s'est passé après leur départ.

Thomas serra les dents.

—Je pensais que toute ma conscience, toute mon humanité disparaîtrait quand le virus prendrait le dessus, que je m'effacerais pour laisser place au monstre mais je me trompais.

Newt regarda ses mains une seconde. Les légers tremblements de sa main droite étaient absents, pour l'instant.

— Je suis désolé, Tommy.

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? T'as rien fait de mal ! protesta Thomas.

Newt se retourna vers lui et posa la main sur la cicatrice qui dépassait du col. Thomas comprit et referma les doigts sur les siens. Elle n'était pas belle à voir. Thomas avait arraché ses points de sutures trop souvent pour ne pas laisser une vilaine marque.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu m'entends, Newt ? Jamais. Pas à moi.

Ses paroles résonnaient comme dans un vieux souvenir. Newt lui sourit doucement.

— Tu n'abandonnes jamais, hein ?

— Tu me connais mieux que personne. Tu sais que c'est l'une de mes pires qualités, plaisanta-t-il.

Son ami émit un petit rire et se dégagea de sa prise. Thomas se racla la gorge et chercha sous son t-shirt. Il passa le pendentif au dessus de sa tête. Newt écarquilla les yeux. Thomas toucha délicatement le cylindre argenté, la cordelette usée par leurs aventures. Il ne l'avait jamais retirée et l'eau salée n'avait pas fait de cadeau au bout de cuir.

— Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce que tu me donnais ce soir-là. Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : nous sortir de ce merdier.

— J'aurai voulu t'expliquer mais je crois que je n'étais déjà plus moi-même à partir de cet instant. C'était comme si ma volonté m'avait quitté avec ce dernier cadeau. Tout ce qui comptait c'est que tu l'aies.

Thomas ferma les yeux un long moment, essayant de digérer tout ce que Newt lui confiait.

— Je me demande encore pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. Pourquoi tu as attendu si longtemps pour me dire que tu étais malade, pour me dire que tu allais mourir ? Parce que c'est pour ça que tu as fait tout ça, non ? Toute cette course et ces folies dans la ville à la recherche de Mihno… Tu ne pensais pas n'avais pas confiance en moi. Tu ne pensais pas je tiendrais mes promesses ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Un bras plaqué contre son torse et il se retrouva allongé dans le sable, Newt à califourchon au dessus de lui. Son visage était sombre et furieux.

— Tu es un idiot. Tu l'as dit, je te connais mieux que personne et je sais très bien ce que tu aurais fait si tu l'avais su avant qu'on arrive à la cité. Tu m'aurais laissé là-bas. Il était hors de question que tu partes sans moi. Je resterai toujours à tes côtés, tu entends ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu le comprennes ?

Newt leva le bras du torse de Thomas qui resta muet, sous le choc de la colère que Newt exprimait enfin à voix haute et toutes ces émotions sur le visage d'ordinaire si calme.

— Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, déclara Newt en nouant de nouveau le collier autour du cou de Thomas. Je n'ai aucun regret. Si tout était à refaire, je ne changerais rien. Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde. Comme aujourd'hui. Même s'il a fallu que tu me traînes sur la fin.

Thomas l'attira vers lui d'une main sur la nuque et l'embrassa. Les lèvres contre les siennes étaient chaudes et légèrement gercées par le soleil et le sel de la mer. Le corps au dessus de lui se détendit d'un seul coup contre le sien. Le glissement des mains dans le sable de chaque coté de son visage résonna dans ses oreilles.

La bouche de Newt se referma sur ses lèvres, une fois, deux fois. Des baisers comme par milliers pour se découvrir. Thomas caressa les joues sous ses doigts, jusqu'à se perdre dans les cheveux dorés. Il s'enivrait de toutes ces nouvelles sensations.

Newt s'écarta, posa son front contre le sien et Thomas ouvrit les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Thomas chercha désespérément à l'embrasser à nouveau, plus langoureusement, à prolonger ce moment. Newt s'éloigna juste assez pour ne pas le lui accorder, le faisant gémir de frustration.

— Tommy, articula la voix rauque. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Les yeux sombres et intenses de Newt le firent frissonner de désir. Il déglutit et caressa la cicatrice sur la joue de Newt, celle qu'il avait quasiment depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

— À ton avis ?

— Ne joue pas au con, chéri, prévint Newt.

Thomas sourit. Le souvenir de leur départ pour la Dernière Ville était encore frais dans sa mémoire. La mise en scène de Newt ce soir-là n'avait rien à voir avec le moment présent mais ses paroles n'en étaient pas moins idéales dans cette situation.

— On a commencé ensemble. On finit ensemble, répondit-il, sûr de lui.

Newt se redressa et explosa de rire. Il roula à ses cotés sur la plage et rit, encore et encore. Thomas se tourna vers lui et passa la main le long de la mâchoire dorée par les journées passées au jardin.

— Ça me va, Tommy.

À son tour, Newt l'embrassa.

S°S°S

Thomas ressortit de l'océan et prit une grande inspiration. La remontée des casiers avait été fructueuse. Il les traîna derrière lui jusqu'aux rochers où l'attendaient les bacs à eau. Ils pourraient garder les crustacés quelques jours dans le bassin du village. Les quelques seiches seraient servies ce soir à n'en pas douter. Fry faisait des merveilles avec le peu d'ingrédients qu'ils possédaient.

Tony, un jeune de la Tour, l'attendait, trépignant d'un pied sur l'autre, un air angoissé sur le visage. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire et s'extirpa de l'eau.

— Peur de l'eau ou peur des crabes ? charria-t-il

— Peur de la noyade. Franchement, je sais pas comment tu fais pour rester là-dessous si longtemps. Ça me fait flipper.

Thomas haussa les épaules et ne put retenir un frisson. Le temps était en train de changer et bientôt l'océan serait trop froid pour ce genre de pêche. Il ne pourrait plus se jeter à l'eau bien longtemps. Il jeta un oeil à son marégraphe et récupéra sa serviette. Il avait encore du mal à se servir des instruments. Jorge allait probablement devoir en remettre une couche.

Il secoua la tête pour essayer de se débarrasser de l'eau dans ses oreilles et respira un grand coup.

— On dirait un chien mouillé.

Tony se retourna et manqua de tomber à l'eau en glissant. Minho le rattrapa de justesse.

— Ça va aller avec le bac ? s'enquit Thomas.

— Oui, pas de souci. Je suis plus agile sur la terre ferme, répondit Tony en repartant avec la pêche du jour.

Thomas priait pour ne pas avoir à aller le chercher.

— Tu fais l'école buissonière, Prof ?

— La ferme, rigola l'ancien Coureur.

Minho s'assit à ses cotés pendant qu'il enfilait un t-shirt sec. Minho était en charge de leur semblant d'école et s'épanouissait dans son nouveau rôle.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda son ami.

— Hmm ?

— Je te connais bien, Thomas. Quand tu décides d'aller plonger, c'est que tu as un truc qui te tracasse. Crache le morceau.

— C'est rien. Juste besoin de prendre un bain et de me vider la tête.

— Bien sûr.

Il s'allongea sur les rochers et regarda le ciel un moment. C'était impossible de ne pas repenser à ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et n'y trouva que le goût du sel. Cependant, il pouvait presque encore sentir la bouche de Newt contre la sienne.

— Au cas où tu te poses la question, notre coin de dortoir est doté d'une belle vue dégagée sur la plage et tu es aussi discret que Fry au volant quand tu te lèves.

Thomas esquissa un sourire amusé. Ce n'était pas un compliment, pourtant.

— Tu n'es plus digne d'être un Coureur, Tâche. Si tu ne peux même plus sortir de ton lit sans alerter ton voisin.

— Ta gueule, s'amusa Thomas en repoussant l'épaule de Minho.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'un premier vrai baiser. Il y avait celui qu'il avait échangé avec Brenda, complètement défoncé chez Marcus. Le bad trip avait suffi à le lui faire oublier. Dans une autre vie, peut-être aurait-il pu partager ce moment avec Teresa. Il y avait pensé brièvement, au tout début. Mais rien de tout ça n'était comparable à ce qu'il avait échangé avec Newt.

— Je suis content pour vous.

Thomas se redressa de surprise. Le visage de son ami arborait un sourire doux et serein comme il en avait le secret.

— Ce ne sera une surprise pour personne, crois-moi.

— Je dois avouer que je n'y ai même pas réfléchi, répondit Thomas.

— J'imagine que tu as autre chose en tête.

Thomas le dévisagea, dépité par ce sous-entendu facile. Minho leva les mains en guise d'excuses. Visiblement, il avait décelé quelque chose dans son expression qui le rendit plus sérieux.

— Tu sais qu'il y a pas de mal à pas savoir quoi faire, hein ?

— Ne me traite pas comme un des gamins, Minho. Je sais de quoi j'ai envie et à quoi m'attendre, je ne suis pas stupide.

— Juste inexpérimenté ?

— Aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai toujours des trous de mémoires, s'énerva Thomas. J'aurais eu un peu de mal à tirer un coup entre deux évasions, quelques attaques de Fondus, un désert et toutes les explosions.

Minho lui serra l'épaule et l'arrêta dans son monologue. Il prit une grande inspiration et se calma.

— Personne ne te reprochera de ne pas avoir eu le temps ou même l'envie. Au Bloc, c'était monnaie courante pour certains, pas d'autres. On n'imposait rien à personne mais quand le déluge décidait de s'abattre sur la plaine, on n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Tu croyais que les cabanes dans les bois, c'étaient juste pour les malades et les secrets ?

Thomas haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Tout avait été trop brouillon à l'époque. Le sexe ou l'intimité ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit ou si rapidement qu'il n'en avait jamais vraiment tenu compte. Ce qu'il y avait eu entre Teresa et lui était davantage un sentiment d'appartenance, d'avoir partagé des souvenirs, de pouvoir être compris et au final, même ça n'avait été qu'une illusion.

Survivre et s'en sortir tout ensemble, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé ces dix-huit derniers mois, depuis son réveil dans la boîte. Cela semblait tellement loin, à présent, bien plus loin que ce que le calendrier pouvait bien afficher.

— Newt et moi, on a été ensemble pendant deux ans.

Les yeux de Thomas s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de la révélation.

— C'était peu de temps après sa chute, après sa décision de quitter les Coureurs. Nous avons rompu deux semaines avant que tu n'arrives.

Thomas resta bouche bée. Il y avait bien eu des moments où certains regards ou gestes échangés entre ses amis avaient eu l'air d'avoir une signification plus profonde mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé cette explication.

— Pourquoi ? fut sa seule question.

— Je pense qu'on a appris à s'accrocher à nos responsabilités plutôt que l'un à l'autre. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble et ça ne s'effacera jamais. Newt et moi, c'est à la vie, à la mort. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant parfois. À l'époque en tous cas, ça ne l'était plus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Minho ?

— Je sais pas trop. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis content pour vous et que tu ne dois pas hésiter.

Ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'hésitait pas. Il n'avait aucun doute sur Newt et lui. C'était peut-être ce qui lui paraissait le plus naturel dans leur nouvelle vie. Après tout, Newt était toujours la personne vers qui on se tournait pour prendre une décision. Gally n'était pas forcément d'accord, il avait toujours respecté Newt et ses choix, même au Bloc. Minho et Thomas avaient beau lancer des plans, souvent stupides, Newt n'hésitait jamais à leur dire ce qu'il en pensait et à les corriger. Tant qu'il serait là, ils s'en sortiraient.

— Ok. Maintenant, bouge ton cul et va faire quelque chose de plus productif, ordonna Minho.

Thomas ricana et repoussa Minho en arrière sans grande conviction. Il se releva et le suivit sur la plage.

— Il est où ?

Minho haussa un sourcil critique. Il secoua la tête.

— Ok, j'ai compris, c'est une question idiote.

— C'est bien pour ça que je n'y répondrai pas. À ce soir !

— Merci Minho !

Thomas le laissa repartir vers le village et tourna les talons vers la serre en haut de la colline. Au loin, Gally sortait d'une cabane, une bouteille sous le bras. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

— Tu recommences à nous sortir ton horrible alcool ?

— Hé, t'étais bien content d'avoir mon eau-de-vie quand t'avais froid au Bloc !

— J'ai failli mourir à chaque fois qu'on m'a tendu un verre, protesta Thomas.

— Ouais, ben, cette fois, j'ai perfectionné la recette. Tu t'approches pas de là-haut avant que ce soit prêt et peut-être que je te ferai cracher tes poumons avant les autres, la Tâche, sourit Gally en lui tapant dans le dos.

Thomas leva les bras au ciel et continua son chemin. Le soleil commençait doucement à descendre sur l'horizon et la lumière prenait une douce teinte dorée. Il faisait chaud dans la serre. Les plants de fruits et légumes créaient de longues allées verdoyantes et quelques couleurs commençaient à apparaître sous leur feuillage, pleines de promesse. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit des bruits de pots de terre et d'outils dans le fond, vers le plan de travail.

Newt lui tournait le dos, les mains probablement enfoncées dans la terre. Une grande quiétude se dégageait de la scène sous ses yeux. Thomas ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Il s'approcha doucement, ne voulant ni le déranger ni lui faire peur. Il passa les bras de chaque coté du corps face à lui et céda à la tentation d'enfouir son nez dans la nuque pâle.

Newt ne sursauta même pas. Il pencha la tête un peu sur le coté en guide d'invitation et Thomas saisit l'occasion pour déposer quelques doux baisers le long du cou jusqu'à l'oreille et sur le visage caressé par les mèches blondes.

— Tu sens bon la terre.

— Et toi l'océan.

Thomas sourit.

— Minho a réussi à te faire sortir de l'eau avec ses ragots ?

Thomas redressa la tête.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde a décidé qu'il fallait m'espionner ? Minho, ce matin sur la plage. Toi du haut de ton mirador ?

Newt se retourna entre ses bras, posa les mains sur ses joues et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Je te regarde toujours, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Gêné, Thomas dissimula ses joues rouges sous le menton de Newt. Les mains passèrent dans ses cheveux. Le torse sous son nez le berçait au rythme d'une respiration calme. Il referma les bras autour de sa taille.

— Tommy ?

Il resta là un moment, caressant la peau chaude sous le t-shirt de Newt. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce silence dans sa tête, de ce calme et cette quiétude. Il se sentait aussi perdu que le premier jour dans le Bloc. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher était là dans ses bras.

— Comment tu fais ?

— Pour ?

— Reprendre une vie simple comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à…

Newt lui releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Thomas se laissa faire avec plaisir. Newt se hissa sur la table de travail sans arrêter de l'embrasser et Thomas le suivit, lové entre ses jambes, les mains de Newt dans ses cheveux. Les premiers baisers étaient doux, chauds et rassurants. Thomas se focalisait sur le corps sous ses doigts, les lèvres sous les siennes, les mains sur son corps.

Petit à petit, Newt l'embrassa plus passionnément. Enfin, il put goûter ses lèvres, découvrir sa bouche avec sa langue et les frissons qui parcouraient son corps n'avaient rien à voir avec le froid, la peur ou l'adrénaline. Les jambes se resserrèrent autour de sa taille et leurs frottements s'intensifièrent. Newt semblait onduler contre lui et Thomas se laissait entraîner, mouvement pour mouvement, haletant contre sa bouche.

Il reprit son souffle entre deux baisers et Newt posa son front contre le sien.

— Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment.

Thomas laissa échapper un gémissement.

— Il y a des fois où je pense que ça aurait réglé pas mal de nos problèmes, se moqua Newt.

Thomas s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans son étreinte.

— On peut pas rester là, finit-il par dire.

Il le sentit acquiescer contre son front et s'éloigna avec difficulté, comme hypnotisé par les lèvres rouges de Newt. Ce dernier lui prit la main et la lui baisa doucement.

— Tu n'as jamais eu de moments de répit, Thomas. Laisse-toi le temps. Tu vas y arriver. Tu as toujours besoin de focaliser ton énergie quelque part. Le Labyrinthe, la Terre Brulée, le Bras Droit, Paige, Minho…

— Tu me fais passer pour un accro aux emmerdes, plaisanta-t-il sans conviction.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Newt. Ses yeux sombres le fixaient intensément et ses cheveux ébouriffés par leurs ébats brillaient au soleil. Il était tellement beau que Thomas ne put résister et l'embrassa langoureusement. Newt s'agrippa à son cou, ses cheveux, sa taille et le dévora.

— Allons dîner avant que quelqu'un ne vienne nous interrompre et que je ne finisse par devoir le tuer, gronda Newt. File !

Thomas rit et obéit. Il prit soin d'ignorer tous les regards amusés sur son chemin.

S°S°S

Leur premier soir, Thomas s'était surpris à rechercher sans cesse le contact. Newt ne lui refusait jamais. Quand il avait glissé sa main dans la sienne, Newt ne s'était même pas arrêté de parler avec Gally. Il avait entrelacé leurs doigts, caressé le poignet de Thomas du pouce et continué comme si de rien n'était. Minho avait souri à Thomas et Fry avait de toute évidence gagné un pari au vue des biscuits dans son assiette, qui faisaient défaut à Brenda, Aris et Sonya.

Thomas n'avait pas réagi et s'était contenté de sourire et de profiter.

Pourtant, c'était compliqué de trouver un peu d'intimité au camp. Tout était fait en commun, les tâches, manger, dormir, tout se partageait. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Thomas n'avait pas du tout envie de partager, c'était bien Newt.

Quelques baisers volés entre deux rangées de maïs ou planqués dans la Serre lui suffisaient de moins en moins.

Les pieds dans l'eau, à la recherche d'un poisson ou deux, son regard fut attiré brusquement par la petite cabane dans laquelle il s'était réveillé des semaines auparavant. Le rideau qui servait de porte flottait dans le vent.

Une idée se forma brusquement dans son esprit. Il abandonna sa perche sur le sable et courut jusqu'au campement.

Vince se releva d'un coup de sa lecture en le voyant arriver en catastrophe.

— Thomas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Thomas reprit son souffle et son équilibre, pour éviter de se vautrer sur une marche. Il s'appuya sur le bureau de fortune et prit une grande inspiration.

— Je veux la cabane !

Vince le fixa un moment sans rien dire, le regard vide. Puis il laissa échapper un grognement et retomba sur sa chaise.

— J'ai cru qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave ! Imbécile.

Thomas fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

— Tu m'aurais entendu crier si c'était le cas.

Vince se frotta le visage avec dépit et Thomas se sentit offensé en le voyant physiquement réunir tout son calme avant d'enchaîner.

— Ok, tu veux la cabane. Pourquoi ?

Thomas rougit et s'assit en face de leur leader. Il prit son courage à deux mains.

— Tu sais que Newt et moi…

— Thomas, tout le monde sait que « Newt et toi », sourit Vince, amusé.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel. Il lui expliqua alors ce qu'il voulait faire. La cabane trônait sur leur bout de plage quasiment à l'abandon depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint le dortoir principal. Personne ne s'était vraiment décidé à en faire quoi que ce soit. Thomas voulait en faire une maison.

En tant que premier couple officiel et affiché, Thomas voulait pouvoir créer leur espace en dehors du dortoir. Vince écouta attentivement, un petit sourire sur le visage.

— Je comprends. Je m'attendais à ce que l'un de vous vienne me voir depuis un moment. Je suis impressionné que tu sois le premier.

Thomas attendit, la jambe tressautant d'anticipation.

— Nous sommes une communauté et normalement, je devrais demander leur avis aux autres mais je pense qu'il n'y a aucun mal à t'accorder cette requête sans les consulter.

Thomas sauta sur sa chaise avec un petit cri de joie. Vince se leva et vint lui donner l'accolade.

— Je suis fier de toi.

— Merci Vince.

— Par contre, toute demande de ressources passera par son responsable. Bon courage avec les réquisitions.

Thomas resta interloqué et Vince partit en riant. Une fois remis de son choc, Thomas remonta la pente vers la Serre et attira Newt à l'extérieur sans tenir compte des sourires moqueurs et des regards amusés des autres Cultivateurs.

Newt se laissa faire sans trop protester et lui rendit son baiser quand Thomas le poussa contre le mur de la Serre.

— Tu n'as pas du boulot ?

— Ça fait plaisir ! Moi qui viens t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Newt haussa un sourcil, patient.

— Je veux qu'on s'installe ensemble.

Newt n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications. Il lui décocha un petit sourire en coin. Il lui prit la main et les traîna jusqu'au banc qui surplombait les champs. Il s'assit et lui accorda toute son attention.

— Ok, c'est quoi ton plan ?

Thomas lui sourit.

S°S°S

Il leur fallut deux semaines pour réunir assez de matériaux et de courage pour transformer la cabane. Thomas avait commencé par agrandir le mur de bois qui faisait face à l'océan. Plutôt que d'utiliser un rideau de tissus, Newt et Fry avaient fabriqué un store de bambous, simple à enrouler mais plus isolant en cas de vent.

Pour l'instant, les tempêtes étaient rares sur l'île mais ils n'étaient pas là depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment les saisons évolueraient.

Sonya leur avait offert les premières nattes de palmes qui étaient sortis de leur atelier et Newt aéra les deux paillasses pendant plusieurs jours avant de les assembler en une plus grande.

C'était encore spartiate mais tous leurs amis s'étaient portés volontaires pour leur venir en aide. Minho et Newt avaient construit un toit digne de ce nom. Gally et Fry avaient consolidé les murs les plus exposés aux éléments avec de la tôle, Brenda et Harriet avaient trouvé de quoi meubler un peu, juste assez pour les quelques possessions du couple. La petite statuette de Chuck trônait sur une étagère avec le collier d'Alby et quelques bougies.

Jorge avait regardé le tout d'un oeil critique avant de disparaître quelques minutes et de revenir avec un mobile étrange en guise de cadeau. Newt avait ri et s'était empressé de l'accrocher à l'entrée de leur nid. Thomas n'avait compris son utilité qu'à leur première nuit.

La brise marine s'engouffrait dans la pièce et secouait doucement le mobile, faisant tinter les bouts de métal tapé et les petits bambous sculptés avec des sons plus ou moins graves. Thomas était resté interloqué. Newt lui avait passé la main dans les cheveux.

— Jorge ne supporte pas le silence. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. On a tous nos petites obsessions. S'il n'a pas Brenda à ses cotés, il lui faut de la musique, c'est la seule chose qui le calme.

Thomas acquiesça contre le cou de Newt et apprécia le baiser posé sur son front. Lui, la seule chose qui le calmait, c'était les battements du coeur de Newt .

S°S°S

L'installation dans leur petit bout de plage avait assez occupé Thomas pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de penser. Il s'était défoulé, avait couru, grimpé et récolté. Il ne s'était arrêté qu'à la nuit tombée où, exténué, il avait sombré dans un sommeil sans cauchemar dans les bras de Newt.

Mais leur projet était fini. Leur petit nid était tout ce dont il aurait pu rêver mais son esprit commençait de nouveau s'emballer.

Chacun avait repris ses habitudes et son travail. Le temps avait commencé à se rafraîchir et les vagues à gagner en force. Se jeter à corps perdu dans la pêche n'était plus une alternative viable pour focaliser son énergie. Plus haut dans les terres, il y avait du petit gibier et, équipé d'une carabine de petit calibre, il passait des fois plusieurs heures caché dans les fourrés à l'affût de la moindre proie.

Newt l'observait parfois avec curiosité, comme s'il cherchait une solution à un problème que même Thomas n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il aurait pu appeler ça de l'hypervigilance issu d'un syndrome post-traumatique mais qui parmi eux pouvait affirmer qu'il n'était pas traumatisé par leur vie passée ? Personne.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour y remédier, pour en guérir et il doutait que quelqu'un au camp sache quoi faire.

Quand il avait été appelé pour une réunion extraordinaire du Conseil, il ne s'était pas inquiété. Ça arrivait de temps en temps et les sujets abordés étaient rarement graves mais le côté officiel permettait à chacun de se rendre disponible.

Le Conseil était formé de tous les maîtres de guilde : les Cultivateurs, les Cuisiniers, les Tisserands, les Chasseurs, etc. On y retrouvait les blocards les plus anciens et d'autres : Vince, Jorge, Minho, Fry, Aris, Harriet, Sonya, Brenda, Gally, Newt et lui.

Le sujet du jour semblait plus important que d'habitude à en juger par les visages sombres et sérieux qui l'entouraient. Thomas s'assit à sa place, l'estomac soudainement noué et le corps tendu par l'anticipation.

Les longues minutes qu'il fallut à tout le monde pour s'installer lui parurent durer une éternité. Quelque chose se préparait, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Newt se racla la gorge et à sa grande surprise, se leva pour prendre la parole. Il les remercia de leur présence et se tourna vers Vince qui acquiesça.

— Nos guildes sont nombreuses et ont été établies sur la base de ce que nous avons tous vécu dans les Blocs. Une seule manque et heureusement. Nous n'avons plus besoin de Coureurs. Cependant, je souhaiterais proposer la création d'une guilde d'Eclaireurs.

Le cœur de Thomas battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il crut pendant un moment qu'il allait exploser. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son champ de vision s'était réduit à Newt.

Vince n'avait pas encouragé l'exploration de l'île jusque là. Ils étaient encore trop marqués par WCKD et les longues semaines d'évasion, de fuite et de voyages en mer pour organiser une expédition. Ils avaient établi un périmètre de sécurité d'environ un kilomètre carré autour du campement. Mais l'île était bien plus vaste que ça.

D'après les repérages qu'avait faits Jorge avec le Berg, il y avait encore beaucoup à découvrir.

— Les saisons vont changer. L'océan a déjà commencé à se rafraîchir et les courants à s'intensifier. Nous ne savons que trop peu de choses sur notre environnement pour nous en contenter. Nous sommes aujourd'hui bien établis et l'envoi de quelques individus ne changerait pas la donne dans le quotidien du Refuge.

— Je n'aurai jamais imaginé te voir un jour nous parler d'exploration.

— Gally, interrompit Minho, d'un ton sans appel.

Newt rassura Minho d'un simple regard et continua.

— Tu as raison, Gally. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je n'aurais posé le pied hors du Bloc pour rien au monde.

À cette déclaration, Thomas se redressa. Il ne comprenait pas. Newt avait été le premier à l'inciter à les conduire hors du Labyrinthe, à passer la porte en courant, machette à la main.

— Et si j'avais pu empêcher qui que ce soit d'y foutre les pieds, je l'aurai fait. Malgré ça, je suis réaliste. Combien de temps nos ressources actuelles seront-elles suffisantes ?

Il décrit alors les champs, la Serre. Il appuya sa proposition sur l'éventualité d'une mauvaise récolte, du gibier qui migrerait dans les terres, du poisson qui devenait inaccessible et du carburant à bateau qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de gâcher. Toutes ces réflexions, tous ces scénarios allaient même au delà de l'imagination paranoïaque de Thomas.

Il se rendit compte à cet instant que le calme de ses compagnons n'était qu'apparent, qu'eux aussi avaient des craintes et des doutes au sujet de leur situation. Il n'était pas seul.

— L'expérience nous rend méfiant et avoir un plan B n'est pas un luxe mais une nécessité. Je suis pour, déclara Jorge.

— Je suis également pour ce projet, continua Vince. Nos informations sur cette île ne sont pas forcément des plus fiables. Après tout, nous tirons beaucoup de nos informations de WCKD et nous savons quel point cela peut être dangereux.

Minho ne dit mot mais leva le pouce en guise de vote. Newt lui sourit affectueusement.

— Je m'étonnais juste que tu veuilles retourner à l'aventure après ces cinq dernières années mais j'ai jamais dit que j'étais contre. T'as aussi le droit de passer le flambeau, Chef, se défendit Gally.

— Comme si tu me connaissais pas avec le temps, sourit Newt.

Toutes les mains se levèrent pour approuver le projet sauf la sienne. Thomas n'avait pas encore réussi à ouvrir la bouche pour réagir, trop d'émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

— Ok, au vu des réponses, je pense qu'on peut dire que la motion est acceptée, annonça Newt. Thomas et moi préparerons notre première expédition dès la fin de la semaine.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il se leva brusquement à en faire tomber sa chaise, attrapa Newt par la main et le traîna à l'extérieur.

— À quoi tu joues ?! s'exclama-t-il.

L'expression de Newt s'assombrit.

— Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qui trotte dans ton petit crâne ? Tu crois que je ne te vois pas tourner en rond comme un Fondu en cage ?

Newt se dégagea de sa prise et le repoussa assez pour reprendre un peu possession de son espace personnel.

— Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Tommy. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Pas dans cet état et ce n'est pas ici non plus que tu trouveras une solution, malgré toutes tes tentatives de t'occuper la tête. Le Refuge n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin.

— Mais toi oui ! Tu y es chez toi ! Tu as ta Serre, tes plantes, tes amis, ta paix ! Tant que je t'ai toi, je me fiche du reste.

— Si c'était vrai, tu m'aurais déjà fait l'amour.

Thomas recula comme si on l'avait frappé. Newt soupira et se rapprocha pour lui prendre la main.

— Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Thomas le laissa faire, le souffle encore coupé.

— Je ne doute absolument pas de tes sentiments. Toi et moi, c'est bien plus fort que tout ce qui a pu ou pourrait nous arriver. Je veux juste que tu arrives à être heureux.

Thomas l'écouta attentivement. Petit à petit, les caresses de Newt sur son poignet l'apaisèrent, si bien qu'il finit par en faire à son tour. Newt posa une main sur son visage et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

Était-ce vraiment pour ça qu'il n'était pas allé plus loin avec Newt, malgré le désir intense qui pouvait le saisir par moment ?

— Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, murmura Thomas, embarrassé.

— C'est ce que j'en ai conclu à en juger par tes baisers, sourit Newt.

Il lui caressa la joue.

— Mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin, sinon j'aurais déjà pris les devants.

Thomas s'agrippa au pull qui recouvrait la hanche de Newt. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de l'enlacer. Il enfouit le nez dans son cou et respira longuement.

— On reprend la route ensemble. On sera préparés, armés et approvisionnés. Tout ira bien.

Thomas hocha la tête, il en était certain.

S°S°S

Thomas claqua la porte du coffre de la Jeep et se retourna vers la foule qui était venu leur dire au revoir. Tout le campement s'était arrêté brusquement à l'annonce de leur départ la veille au soir. Newt avait lancé une boutade en interdisant l'accès à leur palace pendant leur absence, jetant les clés invisibles à Minho qui joua le jeu jusqu'au bout.

Gally avait pesté en les accusant de les avoir exploités pendant deux semaines pour rien. Thomas lui avait marmonné des excuses silencieuses et avait laissé Vince continuer.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à s'équiper. Les vêtements, la tente de fortune, les vivres, les armes, le talkie, tout était prêt. Les fusées de secours avaient été vérifiées une bonne dizaine de fois et calées sous chacun des sièges. Ils avaient laissé aussi assez de place au cas où leur voyage serait plus fructueux que prévu.

Thomas regarda Newt serrer Minho contre lui, puis faire de même avec Frypan. Leurs deux compagnons de toujours essayaient encore de se joindre à eux à en juger par les mines renfrognées et les éclats de rire nerveux de son petit-ami.

Brenda tendit sa carabine préférée à Newt d'un geste solennel, qui l'accepta avec surprise. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était plutôt possessive avec son arsenal. Le coeur serré, Thomas les rejoignit. Minho l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'étreindre fort.

— Pas de conneries, Tommy. Vous nous revenez vite et entiers, ok ? lui ordonna-t-il à l'oreille.

— Promis. Pas de conneries pendant mon absence non plus.

— Comme si c'était mon genre, plaisanta Minho les yeux humides.

Frypan prit le relais en lui donnant l'accolade.

— Me flinguez pas la bagnole hein ? Vous conduisez comme des pieds tous les deux.

— J'ai mis une option sur le siège passager. Thomas ne sait pas conduire et tirer en même temps, déclara Newt avec une résignation complètement feinte.

— Hé !

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vécu un au revoir aussi joyeux qu'inquiet. Il finit le tour de ses amis, Brenda, Vince, Jorge et même Gally vint les saluer.

— Je vous ai glissé ma première bouteille entre les sièges. Picolez pas au volant. Au bout de deux verres, Newt est complément fait, alors mollo.

Thomas secoua la tête et s'écarta de la foule. Newt passa une main sur sa nuque.

— T'es prêt ?

Thomas fixa son regard dans le sien. Tout son corps vibrait presque d'anticipation, d'excitation. Il l'attrapa par le cou à son tour et l'embrassa fougueusement devant tout le monde. Les sifflements et les cris ne comptaient quasiment plus. Il se détacha à regret, les yeux sombres et intenses fixés dans les siens lui promettaient milles vengeances et aventures.

— Allons-y.

Ils saluèrent une dernière fois leur famille et commencèrent leur nouvelle aventure.

FIN


End file.
